There is a vast amount of media objects available in digital form. A media object is typically stored in one or more media files. While the media files may be accessible to computer users it is difficult for them to discern the content of the media files and/or to locate the digital media of interest to them. Additionally, the quality and diversity of content of such digital media objects varies, which makes it even more difficult for the computer users to locate digital media objects of interest to them.